The Elemental Mews
by Charmed Auranae
Summary: The Mew's powers have vanished and now they live peaceful lives. 23 years later, the Cyniclons attack again. Can the New Mews stop them or will the Cyniclons win?
1. Prologue

The Mew's powers have vanished and now they live peaceful lives. 23 years later, the Cyniclons attack again. Can the New Mews stop them or will the Cyniclons win?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tokyo Mew Mew no matter how much I want to**

_**Chapter 1: Prologue**_

The mews after the battle with Deep Blue, their powers vanished. The girls finally had the normal lives they wanted. Mark and Zoey broke up about a year later after the battle on peaceful terms, Zoey soon after started dating Elliot while Mark had started dating Corina. Bridget had eventually gotten over Sardon when she accepted that he could/would never come back and started dating Corina's older brother: Sergio. Kikki also eventually had gotten over her love for Tarb, gotten out of her engagement to Ron Yuebin and started dating Bridget's younger brother Derek. Renée and Wesley had finally admitted to having being dating shortly after the last battle. Zoey and Elliot had eventually married as did Mark and Corina. Sergio and Bridget had married a while after as did Kikki and Derek. There were no surprises when Renée and Wesley got married as well.

All the Mews had two kids each. Zoey and Elliot had one boy and one girl: Tyler Elliot Grant and Tracy Zoey Grant. Tyler was older by two years. Tyler's birthday was on 3 March 2000 while Tracy's birthday was on 2 November 2002. Tyler looked his dad with his mother's red hair and brown eyes while Tracy looked like her mother with her father's blonde hair and Sky blue eyes

Mark and Corina had twins, one girl and boy named Ryan Mark Aayoma and Regina 'Gina' Corina Aayoma. Their birthday was on 28 September 2002. Ryan looked like his dad with his mother's blue hair while Regina looked like her mother with her dad's black hair. Both of them had warm brown eyes

Bridget and Sergio had two girls: Annabella 'Anna' Bridget Bucksworth and Alexis Lillian Bucksworth. Annabella was born on 30 January 2002 and Alexis' birthday was on 29 December 2003. Annabella had dark blue hair and eyes while Alexis had forest green hair and brown eyes

Kikki and Derek had twins, a boy and girl named James Derek Verdant and June Kikki Verdant both born on 6 February 2003. June had her Mother's looks with light green hair and blue eyes while James had his dad's looks with his mother's blonde hair and brown eyes

Renée and Wesley had a son named Daniel 'Dan' Wesley Coolrigde and a daughter named Daphne Renée Coolrigde. Daniel was born on 1 January 2000 while Daphne was born on 5 August 2001. Daniel looked like his dad with his brunette hair with his mothers blue eyes, Daphne looked like her mom with her purple hair with her father's winter grey eyes.


	2. Chapter 1

_**The Rise of the Elemental Mews**_

On one Saturday morning, a 14-year-old girl with loose knee-length blonde hair lay asleep in her Pokémon themed bed, or at least she was until a red short-haired cat pounced on her. The blonde woke up with a start, glaring at the red cat who transformed into her annoying, older red-haired, brown-eyed, 16-year-old brother:Tyler. Now that the blonde's eyes were open, you could see they were sky blue. She checked the clock which read 7:15am

"What the hell, Tyler? Last time I checked it was Saturday, so I get to sleep in."

"Tracy, mom told me to come get you, otherwise I would have left you to snooze. I have enough experience when you are grumpy having been woken up like that." Tyler answered in annoyance, "Mom wants you down in 10 minutes." and left the room

Tracy, now up, went to the bathroom to get freshened up and went down without taking a shower as she wanted to claw her brother to death as soon as possible

When she got downstairs, a 16 year brunette said, "And Sleeping Beauty is finally awake and still in her dark blue Pokeball decorated pajamas." and all in the room turned their heads in her direction and as the brunette said, she was still in her dark blue PJs which consisted of pants that went down to below her ankles and a long-sleeved button up shirt and was decorated with poke balls.

"Daniel, I'm not in the mood for your antics after Tyler woke me up by pouncing on me in his cat form." Tracy grumbled

"Tyler!" A 37-year-old Female Red-head and 38-year-old male blonde exclaimed

"Zoey, Elliot, Tyler isn't going to stop the habit any time soon so stop trying." A 44-year-old woman with purple hair and ice blue eyes advised

"I know Renée, doesn't stop me from hoping though." Zoey, mother of Tracy and Tyler said

"Zoey, it's a lost cause to try to stop him from him doing it. Trust me, Daniel does the same thing in his human form which is heavier than his dog form." A 47-year-old brunette man with his hair in a ponytail with winter grey eyes

"Hey! What does that mean?" Daniel asked offended

"That you're a lot cuter, quieter and lighter in your dog form. That what uncle Wesley means." A 14-year-old girl with raven shoulder length hair and brown eyes said while her mother who had dark blue hair and brown eyes exclaimed, "Regina!"

"Too true Regina." A 14-year-old girl with waist length dark blue hair and dark blue eyes agreed

"Annabella, you do know that Tyler is sneaking behind you with a jug of water ready to throw on you." Annabella's sister :Alexis a girl with shoulder-blade forest green hair and brown

"No, I didn't, but thanks for telling me, Alexis." Annabella made a simple hand gesture and the water in the jug got thrown on Tyler, "Hey, you earned it. Now, can someone tell me why Tyler had to wake me up and why I couldn't snooze a little longer?"

"Remember the stories we used to tell you about the Tokyo Mew Mews?" Renée asked

"Yeah, I do!" An energetic 13-year-old with light green hair and blue eyes named June said

"But what does this have to do with why I was woken up so early? On a Saturday no less."

"Well, we were them, and the Cyniclons have returned. And since we can't transform anymore, well besides Zoey, Elliot sent out the animal DNA which would turn a girl with the right genes into a Mew and you girls got those genes and as much as we would like for you not to fight, you unfortunately have to." Regina's mother said

"Aunt Corina, how do we know you're telling the truth? I don't mean to sound sceptical though." Alexis asked

"Easy, a simple DNA test should tell us whether you are a mew or not." A 33-year-old blonde answered Alexis' question

"Aunt Kikki, would this DNA test show how some of us have the abilities we have, like Daniel and Tyler animal forms or how Annabella has her hydrokinetic abilities or how Gina and Ryan can teleport?" Tracy asked

"Yes, Tracy." A 37 green haired woman with dark blue eyes

"OK, I'll do it Aunt Bridget. How about you guys? Gina, Anna, June, Daphne?"

"You bet!" was Regina's answer

"Yeah, why not?" was all Annabella said

"Sure!" was June the green haired 13 year old's reply

"Sure, why not?" Daphne said eagerly


	3. Chapter 2

_**The Cyniclons departure from Cynith**_

Dren, Sardon and Tarb Ikisatashi all stood at the Spacecraft Departure Port. Their sons had been sent to try and bring back the Energy Scepter of Cynith from Earth. Aura Aqua was the energy of a planet. There was a keeper or creator of Aura Aqua for each planet. The Energy Scepter was the only way to control Aura Aqua as Aura Aqua controled in its raw form could kill the user unless they possessed the Energy Scepter. The one of Cynith somehow ended up on Earth

Arthur Ikisatashi, the son of Sardon Ikisatashi was going with his cousins: Tadashi Ikisatashi, the son of Dren Ikisatashi, and Samuel Ikisatashi, the son of Tarb Ikisatashi. Like his father, Arthur was the smart and mostly emotionless one. Tadashi was the Flirt and heart-throb of girls everywhere, while Samuel was sarcastic, sometimes bratty and a little rebellious at times.

Arthur looked like his dad with red hair and grey eyes. Tadashi had blonde hair with forest green eyes while Samuel had brunette hair and brown hair

"Arthur, Tadashi, Samuel, bear this in mind. Try to work with the humans and not against them. Please." Sardon advised the departing trio.

"Why?" Tadashi asked

"Because, they're easier to work with then against. And it wouldn't surprise me if you fell in love with one of them." Dren teased at the end

"Wha...?" The three younger boys spluttered

"Just kidding," Dren said after they were done with their spluttering episode

"But still, if you find your true love, make sure to try to win her affections. Don't even try killing the people they're seeing. That'll just make them hate you more. In fact, don't even go after anyone they care about"

"Personal experience with rejection?" Tarb asked while smirking knowing that Zoey rejected Dren multiple times

Dren just turned red at the comment from embarrassment at the implication remembering those days

"As amusing as this is, we need to go before we miss our ship leaving." Arthur said embracing his dad. Tadashi and Samuel followed suit

"Goodbye for now, Dad." Samuel said

Samuel made his way to the ship with his cousins following suit

**Sorry about the short chapter. Next one will be longer though. Anyway please review**


	4. Chapter 3

_**The Results of the DNA Test:**_

Tracy went upstairs to go take a shower, and get dressed. She had her sun blonde hair in a singular Braid, she was wearing blue denim shorts, a blue T-shirt and blue flats. While putting her hair in its braid, a boy with dark blue hair and warm brown eyes came into her room.

"Tracy, your dad needs you in his lab."

"Thanks for telling me Ryan." Tracy said with a smile while blushing slightly. Tracy had a crush on him since she was 9. Ryan left the room after hearing her reply.

Tracy went to the lab where her dad extracted a bit of blood to do the DNA test with. Regina, Annabella, Alexis, June, and Daphne already had blood extracted for the DNA test **(Not sure how they do a DNA test but will someone tell me in a review?)**. After an hour of waiting, Elliot came with the results.

"Well, Tracy, Regina, Annabella, June and Daphne are the Mew Mews of the next generation." Elliot said to the waiting people.

Suddenly said girls felt as if the fate of the world fell on their shoulders, which it did. Tracy was wondering how was she supposed to save the world with her current schedule. She had school, being on the gymnast team, her martial arts classes to attend and now she had to save the world!

Regina and Annabella was wondering the same thing, aside from being a gymnast on their school schedule, everything else was the same. In place of being a gymnast, Regina had dancing classes while Annabella had her book club to go to. June had being a school gymnast like Tracy to worry about while Daphne had Volleyball

Tracy and Regina weren't studious by nature but they did study enough to ace their subjects while Annabella strived for 100%. Tracy was extremely smart, a trait she shared with her father but had her mother's temper along with her ability to relax when she could. Tracy also had a bit of a Pokémon obsession. Tracy tended to act on impulse rather than thinking things through

Regina was a bit of an environmentalist like her dad but shared her mother's passion for dancing. She tended to think through unlike her best friend Tracy. She could act really mean when she wanted to, though but was friendly most of the time

Annabella wasn't clumsy like her mom but tended to have her moments of tripping over her own feet. She tended to be confidant unlike her mother when she was a teenager. Her best friends were Tracy and Regina

June was a laid back person but like her cousin Annabella, she was studious and like Tracy, she was on the gymnast team. She also inherited her mother's hyperactiveness which on more than one occasion gave the former mews, besides Kikki, a headache.

Daphne, although a very friendly person, could be very cold when annoyed. She was a straight A person meaning that like Annabella, she liked to study a lot. She also was an environmentalist like Regina but had her dad's love for cooking and baking

Their siblings though...

Tyler was a laid back person and hated studying preferring to prank people instead with Daniel. The pranks had earned a lot of grounding even though it didn't help. Tyler liked Daphne but in fear of what Daniel might do to him, he kept his feelings to himself. He was extremely protective of Tracy.

Ryan like his father was chased after by girls, did kendo and was just as charming. He liked Tracy even though he wouldn't admit it. To Ryan, she always had an aura of calm even when mad for some reason. He was afraid of asking her on a date in case she said no and because of Tyler's overprotectiveness

Alexis was a bit like the typical younger sibling: annoying, never giving you a moment of silence and always seemed to get their way. She was studious and wanted to become a doctor when she grew up. She got annoyed easily too

James: June's twin brother was like his dad, quiet, shy and tended to blend in unlike his sister who always stood out. He had a small crush on Alexis although he would never admit it

Daniel was charming and liked pranking like his best friend Tyler. He, like Tyler got several groundings for their pranks. He like cooking and baking but prefered growing plants.

"So how do we fight them?" Tracy asked reluctantly

"The same way the mews did but we'll see first if we can't strike some sort of deal. We don't need a war when we could use more peaceful methods." Elliot said

"Okay, so if we need to fight them, how will we do so?" Annabella asked

"By transforming, of course. Elliot came up with more advanced ones than the ones we had and he made your own robot for detecting predicytes and cyniclons." Zoey said

"Here are your transformation pendants." Wesley said handing each mew a pendant hanging on a thin chain. Tracy's was in the shape of a heart, Regina's was in the shape of a tornado, Annabella's was two waves colliding, June was a mountain and Daphne's was a bonfire.

"MEW MEW TRACY! METAMORPHO-SIS!" Tracy cried holding to pendant near her chest with her eyes closed, eager to know what her abilities were so she didn't need to wonder if she was in the middle of a fight. Tracy was surrounded by an energy cocoon. After a few seconds, the cocoon started disappearing from her feet upwards revealing Mew Tracy.

**I'm going on a temporary Hiatus so I won't be updating for a while BUT I will not be abandoning my stories.**


End file.
